A Little Teasing
by GlitterTech
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha sleeping and gets a few ideas. Pretty horrible, rated T for my bad mouth.


It was the end of a long day in the Feudal Era. It was a pretty normal day, demon attacks, Inuyasha being mean, Shippo whining about Inuyasha being mean, Miroku being a pervert and Sango slapping him for it, so on and so forth, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. The high point of the day had been a battle with a village-destroying platypus demon. It may have sounded silly, but it's not when eight-foot poison stingers are coming straight at your face courtesy of a mad donkey-kicking demon. Of course Inuyasha had gotten all protective and upset, and made Kagome sit in a corner while he and the others battled. It had only ended when Kagome shot it with a sacred arrow, but Inuyasha was still stubborn as ever.

Kagome was sitting next to the campfire while everyone else slept, occasionally poking the embers with a fat stick. She wasn't tired for having sat in a corner all day, but apparently, platypii have great stamina when it comes to four-plus-Shippo-on-one fights. After a quick dinner of ninja food, everyone went to their respective sleeping spots and slipped off to dreamland. Inuyasha had been particularly fussy ever since he went to sleep, tossing and turning and murmuring. A thought stealthily slipped into Kagome's mind, and she slipped over to mess with him.

"No,…more…hey…buuh…" Inuyasha mumbled unintelligently in his sleep, tossing and turning and throwing his arms over everything in the mean time. Kagome giggled.

"Aw, is someone having trouble sleeping, Inu?" Kagome whispered, leaning in close even though she knew he could hear her.

"Mm…hm." Inuyasha somewhat said. Kagome took it as a yes.

"You poor thing you. Is it truly horrible Inuyasha? Are you just plagued with thoughts of awful things keeping you from your oh-so-deserved slumber?" Kagome giggled, but Inuyasha did not respond.

"Oh, so you have fallen asleep now, have you?" He responded by turning away and curling up into a ball.

"Oh, now don't be that way, if you turn back I'll give you something special." Kagome's promise hung in the air. Almost as if he was considering it, the hanyou sighed a bit and faced her again. The girl reached out and started rubbing his tender dog ears. He moaned softly.

"Oh Inuyasha, you never told me you liked having your ears touched so much. Why not?" Kagome asked, rubbing both ears as he pushed his head ever so slightly into her hands.

"Can't have…you….knowing…weakness, you'd…use against...me." Inuyasha somewhat replied, twitching his ears in her gentle grip.

"Oh, but Yasha, they're so cute. I love them, you know. " The miko didn't see, but he blushed a little in his sleep. She did, however, feel his ears warm up.

"Oh, did that embarrass you? I apologize, but _I just love them so much_. Do you know how cute you are? And they always twitch, and you never tell me you like it when I touch them, even though I touch them a lot. You complain sometimes, but I know you don't mean it. " Kagome was a merciless teaser, whispering so her breath drifted across his face, trailing her fingers across the edge of his ear. Inuyasha jerked fiercely, whimpering.

A strange look passed over Kagome's face. "Tell me what you think of Kikyo," she forced out.

"Um… confused…Kagome and her…past, but now…" Inuyasha said, wary and guarded.

"What, so she's better than me now?" Kagome said, sadness tingeing her voice.

"No! Just…," Inuyasha paused for so long she assumed he'd forgotten." I like both..?" The questioning inflection at the end of his statement was enough decision for Kagome.

"Hmp. Seems like you've already chosen. Who would you rather defend in battle?" Kagome queried, crossing her arms and feeling rather cross at the same time. Sure, she was teasing him and he was sleeping, but it still upset her. Maybe he did like Kikyo more.

This time, the half dog demon only paused a second before saying "Kagome." Said girl giggled.

"Okay I forgive you now Inuyasha." Said boy sighed in relief and relaxed.

"Oh, and you know what else, Inuyasha? I like you. You may be mean and rude and inconsiderate and ignorant and a complete jerk sometimes, but I like you. I like you because sometimes, you're sweet and caring. Sometimes you know just what's right to make me or someone else feel better. You can be so kind and gentle and I wish you were like that around us all the time. I know that could never really happen, but it's a thought. Inuyasha, you make me feel so confused. Kikyo…keeps you away. Those times when you're so caring, it gives me butterflies and you don't seem to feel how I do. I don't know what to do! But, I, Inuyasha I- I love you. Okay, maybe not love, that's a _very_ _strong_ word to use, but I like you. I really, really like you. " Kagome ended, and then sighed in relief. She'd really just realized now, but it was still nice to get it off her shoulders. She leaned forward, her nose brushing his, and kissed him softly on the cheek. She didn't feel his eyelashes flutter, or see his eyes open. She did notice that she was suddenly shoved against a tree with two very confused, very mad golden eyes staring into her own.

"Did you mean anything you said?" Inuyasha prompted, squeezing her shoulders.

"Yes." It wasn't small or quiet, it was full and loud. Kagome heard herself quite well and wondered what she was thinking. Obviously the right thing, as Inuyasha moved closer to her. He nudged her nose up with his, and kissed her, just a little. Some amazing feeling flared up inside of them, and she pressed harder and hoped she was moving her lips the right way. He reluctantly pulled back, and rested his forehead on hers.

"I really, really like you too."

_A.N. UGH, that was complete and utter BULLCRAP! But, I had to write something Inuyasha, and my other thing is going shitty. Telling me it's good will only make me feel worse so… go ahead and make me feel bad. This started out as a good idea, but per usual, Burnt Cookie Syndrome stuck again. The idea/cookie dough is initially amazing. But, you leave it in my brain/ the oven too long, the original idea/cookie dough comes out awful . Ugh, ugh ugh ugh ugh! I'm gonna go sleep now. _

_ALSO, 1000+ words plus A.N.! Yay!_


End file.
